


Say my name

by imera



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual, Prison Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man has needs, and after being held captive for a year Khan needs to take care of those needs. How fortunately it is that he has a prisoner who can't stop him.</p><p>Kirk was not returned to his ship, something he would come to realise involved more than simply waiting for his crew to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> A thought entered my mind after listening to the "Your crew requires oxygen, mine does not." What if Khan's race really didn't need oxygen to live. That and the fact that I find breath play interesting (even if the first chapter doesn't contain any), I decided to write this Khan/Kirk story, something I've wanted to do for a while.
> 
> I dedicate this to yeaka because she deserves something after 150 pages, and because she wanted me to write a Khan in charge. While I have many things I should have written instead I felt inspired to write this.
> 
> There will be more to this story in the future.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Kirk closed his eyes a few seconds, his arms felt heavy from being tied above his head, and his legs tired from holding his weight. There wasn’t much he could do in the cell of Admiral Marcus’ former ship, even if he wasn’t tied up to the ceiling. The walls of the room had a faint blue colour, but everything else was white. The only sound he heard was from the oxygen mask tightened around his mouth and nose, it was the only thing that kept him alive in the dark war ship.

After Khan had seized the ship he stopped the oxygen supply, seeing as he didn’t need it. When Khan told him his plan, Jim couldn’t help the fear from growing inside him, _was he to suffocate on the ship?_ Khan must have seen his fear because shortly after he started laughing, a deep sound which increased Jim’s fear.

“Don’t be a fool, there is no reason why I should kill you now, not while you’re still useful.” Jim didn’t like the tone he used, and chose for once to stay quiet.

Shortly after Khan revealed his plan he fisted Jim’s hair and dragged him along through the hallways into a room Jim would spend a great deal of time. He wasn’t aware of it in the beginning but the air slowly disappeared, his breathing slowing down and his mind heavy. Khan had told him, but as he lay on the floor with his mind clouded by the lack of oxygen he’d forgotten all about the plan.

When the door opened and a shadow entered the room Jim knew he should fear it, but he wasn’t able to move, or speak. The shadow lifted him up like he weighed nothing, something pressed against his mouth and nose and while panic spread through his tired body something tightened around his wrists. “Breathe slowly,” a dark and raspy voice whispered into his ear.

Jim couldn’t quite explain how the rush of fresh oxygen felt like, it was good but at the same time he felt ill and wanted to stop breathing, but his body would not listen and hungrily sucked in as much air as possible. Slowly his eyes focused again and the shadow that held him shifted until it turned into Khan.

“Release me,” Jim said, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask, but he was certain the man heard him.

“As you wish,” was the reply. Khan did not do exactly what Jim thought he would do. Instead of letting him go Khan lifted Jim’s arms until he was forced to stand on his toes. Jim was about to say something when Khan released him, but instead of falling down to the floor like a pile of twigs his arms were still raised.

Looking up he saw something he hadn’t noticed before, some sort of hook which held the cuffs that were tightened around his wrists. “Why are you hanging me up like a gutted pig?” Jim asked.

“Why not? You’re my prisoner, I will do with you as I see fit, and there’s nothing you can do about you.” His voice was as slow and deep, making Jim feel uncomfortable in his presence. There was something in his eyes that sent a shiver through Jim, and make him feel like he wasn’t worth anything.

“Why do you need me for?” Jim asked, finding it slightly difficult to talk with the mask.

“Company, at least you’re more fun talking with than Marcus was.” When he was done he smirked, making Jim feel even less comfortable.

With a swift movement he left the cell, and Jim was alone once again.

Slowly he drifted off to sleep, only to be awaken by a soft touch against his cheek. “Wake up, wake up.” It took Jim a few seconds to recognise the voice, and even more to realise what the man was doing, touching him.

“What are you doing?” he said, his throat dry. Khan didn’t speak, he instead stared at Jim with a look that simply reminded him of hunger. “What are you doing?” he asked again, trying to move away from Khan’s fingers that moved down to his pants. “What are you doing?!” Jim yelled, moving around to get the hands off him.

“While Marcus held me captive I was not allowed near anyone, and after I escaped my mind was set on revenge, I don’t think I need to tell you that a man has needs.” It took Jim a few seconds to realise just what Khan meant, but as soon as he did he tried even harder to get away from him.

Long fingers wrapped themselves around his throat, pulling him against his body, pressing his already hard cock against Jim’s back. Jim tried his hardest to move, but the fingers tightened, making it hard for him to breathe even with the mask on. “The harder you fight me, worse it’ll be for you, do you understand me?” Jim wanted to say no, or even shake his head, but he was as shocked as when Marcus told him he planned to kill his whole crew. His silence was enough for Khan as he proceeded, undressing Jim’s bottom half.

“Good Captain, now be a good boy and relax, wouldn’t want to hurt you.” Jim moaned in defeat when he felt something slid between his ass cheeks. His whole body tensed as he tried to swallow, finding it difficult to do so while Khan still held his throat. “Relax,” he whispered into Jim’s ear before softly biting the earlobe, forcing a moan out of Jim.

Jim’s mind felt lighter than usual as strange things was happening to him. He’d been with men before, but those men had not tried to kill him or his crew, or successfully killed a man he admired. He hated everything Khan did to him, but the hatred didn’t seem to be enough to kill the pleasure from Khan’s touch.

Feeling like he betrayed every friend he had Jim closed his eyes and tried to imagine that it wasn’t Khan behind him, only to fail when Khan spoke to him again.

“I wasn’t aware that you enjoyed this kind of games,” he said, releasing Jim’s throat only to grab his hardening cock. Jim couldn’t stop himself from moaning when the fingers wrapped themselves around his cock, squeezing lightly. “I like to hear that,” Khan moaned into Jim’s ear before sucking at his neck. Jim’s failure continued as the pleasure increased, making sounds he wished he hadn’t and moving in ways he hated.

“Yes, just like that.”

“Stop,” Jim hissed and tried to pull away.

“No, no, no, I don’t think so.” Jim clenched his teeth together as the finger between his cheeks entered him without any lube. “You don’t want to make me angry, Kirk, I don’t give second chances.” Khan dropped Jim’s cock and grabbed his throat once again, squeezing until Jim was certain he tried to choke him.

Jim feared he’d pass out when Khan finally released him. His throat was sore and every breath hurt, but Jim continued to suck in every sweet breath he could. While he was occupied with his breathing Khan had grabbed Jim’s cock and removed the finger from inside him. “Do you want me to use lube?” Khan asked, squeezing Jim’s cock until moans escaped his sore throat. Jim hated himself but he couldn’t help nodding as Khan’s thumb caressed the head of his cock.

Suddenly Khan released Jim and stepped away, a disappointed whimper escaping Jim’s throat before he could stop himself. Taking a look behind him he could see Khan with a bottle in his hand, squeezing the goo into his hand. Quickly he looked away, wanting to pretend like the man wasn’t Khan.

Jim didn’t flinch when a slick finger pushed against his entrance, slowly entering him. Knowing that it was important to relax Jim closed his eyes and breathed slowly while the finger moved deeper. Jim responded to the finger by arching his back and shifting his ass so the finger would go even deeper. Khan’s fingers moved faster with each thrust, making Jim forget his identity until he automatically pushed back, wanting more than one finger. Khan must have known what he wanted because he inserted a second finger not long after Jim wished it. The combined pleasure from the fingers and the hand around his cock sent Jim to a happy place where he even forgot he was Khan’s prisoner.

Khan was a cruel man as he suddenly removed the fingers from inside Jim, making him feel like a part of him was missing. A few seconds of being empty was all it took for Jim to complain, which made his captor laugh. “Aren’t you eager, Captain.” A jolt of pleasure passed through Jim’s body when Khan called him captain, it was naughty, but Jim loved it.

Something warm and hard pressed against his hole, it took Jim less than a second to know exactly what it was. Grabbing the chains to get a better grip he pushed back, feeling the large cock open him. Behind him Khan continued to laugh as he grabbed Jim’s hips to keep him from continuing. “Maybe I should make you ask nicely, since you seem to be so eager.”

For some reason Jim didn’t believe that Khan was serious, but when nothing happened Jim only assumed he was waiting. “What do you want me to say?” he asked, his cock pulsing by the idea of submitting. It was true that he was often on top, but that was because his partners preferred to submit to him.

“Oh, I’m sure you will come up with something that will please me.” Jim closed his eyes and wondered what would happen if he refused to obey, only to decide he didn’t care to find out.

“Please, fuck my ass with your big cock.” There was complete silence behind him a few moments before Khan continued, his cock slowly entering Jim’s ready ass. Biting into his lower lip Jim tried to keep himself from making too many sounds, only to end up tasting copper when Khan pulled out. In the beginning the rhythm was steady and slow, until they found the perfect way of moving together. Slowly the speed increased and a slapping sound from skin hitting skin was heard in the small cell.

The oxygen mask was starting to feel really uncomfortable as his breath went faster, he thought of asking if he could remove it, only to remember that he needed oxygen and he wasn't willing to hold his breath.

Unlike Khan who made few sounds, Jim couldn’t help moaning and groaning every time the cock entered him, and every time Khan hit Jim’s prostate it felt as if a bright light wrapped itself around his mind. His own cock hang between his legs, leaking because of the pleasure that wouldn’t end.

Without a warning Khan fisted Jim’s hair and pulled his head backwards until Jim moaned from the agony of the new position. “Say my name,” Khan growled into Jim’s ear as he continued to fuck him.

Begging to be fucked by Khan was humiliating, but the line where Jim feared for his dignity passed and he didn’t mind saying more things.

“Say it,” Khan repeated into Jim’s ear, his voice darker and more dangerous than the first time.

Jim swallowed one more time, gasping for air when Khan’s cock once again brushed his prostate. “Khan,” he said, voice muffled by the mask.

“Again.” Khan leaned down to Jim’s neck and bit hard.

Jim screamed from the sudden pain, only for the scream to end as a moan as Khan continued to fuck him. “Khan,” he repeated. His own moans drowned in the deep and animalistic growls that escaped Khan.

“Again,” he said, his voice no longer steady.

“Khan, ah, just like that.” Khan was close, Jim knew it. The sounds that escaped his throat sounded more like something an animal would make, and the way he treated Jim was rougher than before. His fingers dug harder into Jim, the movements rougher.

When he came he came hard, Jim could feel it inside him as Khan’s semen filled him, the man grunting as he pulled Jim closer. A hand wrapped itself around Jim’s cock, brushing a finger against the sensitive tip until a tremble passed through Jim’s legs. The cock inside him continued to pulse as the hand on his own cock moved in a familiar rhythm, pushing Jim closer to his own orgasm.

“That’s right, come for me.” Barely three seconds after Khan whispered that into his ear he came, his whole body tensing, a rush of emotions passing through it, increasing the pleasure. Jim was lost to the sensation that he didn’t feel Khan as he slipped out of him, and by the time his mind had returned to normal Khan was fully dressed and standing in front of him, legs parted over Jim’s come.

“Wasn’t that pleasant?” he asked before brushing his thumb across Jim’s brow. Jim didn’t reply, neither did he pull away from the touch. “While my needs are satisfied for the moment I wonder if we should do it again soon.” Jim closed his eyes, glad his cock was limp from coming so it wouldn’t betray him and let Khan know just how turned on he was by the idea.

His eyelids were heavy but he still managed to open them one last time before Khan left him, tied up, half naked and still panting from the incredible experience. He hated himself for loving what Khan did, but a part of him loved the roughness, and the wrongness.

The last he saw of Khan was the back of his head, his hair still ruffled from the sex.


End file.
